Crazy Days With Jenny and Diane and Thierry
by coffe crazed
Summary: This is what happens when three random people plus extremely crazy invade the Sohma house..
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy Days(With Jenny and Diane..and sometimes Thierry)**

**Chapter One: The Inspections**

Jenny: Hello! My name is Jenny, and this is my friend Diane!

Diane: Osu.(Yo)

Jenny: Whatever you said I don't care. Now let's continue! NOW WE'RE HERE TO INVADE THE SOHMA HOUSE!

-bwahaha-

Diane: NOW LET'S GO! -bashes through door- KOONNIIIICHIIIIWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Jenny: -bashes through bashed door- PUDDINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki: O.O

Jenny: WE ASK THE QUESTIONS HERE! -kick-

Diane: We're here to do some inspections with you people! -cough- I mean weirdos -cough- Now.. First with Shigure.. -evil laughter-

Jenny: -slaps Diane- Only I can do the evil laughter! -crazy evil laugh-

Kyo: That sounds like my math teacher! o.o -GASPUH-

Diane: Okay.. our FIRST inspection for Shigure.. FLEA INSPECTIONS!

Shigure: Wha?

Both of us: -hug-

Shigure: -transforms- Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! -bark- Nuuu -bark- Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! -bark-

Diane and Jenny: -puts on glove- Let's get serious...

-pause-

-five seconds later-

Diane and Jenny: -grabs Shigure- ... CHECK! CHECK! CHECK! CHECK! CHECK! CHECK! CHECK! CHECK! CHECK! CHECK! CHECK! CHECK! CHECK! CHECK! CHECK! CHECK! CHECK! CHECK! CHECK! -throwing him around and holding him upside down trying to check to death like omgzzghE-

-after five minutes of checking--

Jenny: I FOUND IT!

Diane and Jenny: GET IT! GET IT! GET IT! GET IT! GET IT! GET IT! GET IT! GET IT! GET IT! GET IT! GET IT! GET IT! GET IT! GET IT! GET IT! GET IT! GET IT! GET IT! GET IT! GET IT! GET IT! GET IT! GET IT! GET IT! -we're pushing him all around and..such.-

Shigure: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -bark-

Diane: I GOT IT!

Jenny and Diane: KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! -smacks Shigure a bajilliony times yo-

Jenny: I GOT IT!

Diane and Jenny: -victory dance-

Diane: NOW TO LOOK FOR MORE!

-repeats process for like 486467845 times, yo-

Shigure: . ...-bark-

Diane: WHAT IS WITH THE BARK?

Jenny: I can make him stop barking.. -serious and dramatic-

Jenny: BARKING INSPECTIONS! -grabs hammer-

Shigure: Nuuuuuuuu! -bark-

Diane: -grabs Jenny's shoulder- No, Jenny.. We are not cavemen.. We have.. TECHNOLOGY..

-large computer-

Jenny and Diane: -grab- DESTROOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Jenny: Wait.. It's better with.. SEAWEED!

Diane and Jenny: -starts smacking him with seaweed- SEAWEED, SEAWEED, SEAWEED, SEAWEED, SEAWEED, SEAWEED, SEAWEED, SEAWEED, SEAWEED, SEAWEED, SEAWEED! (yo)

Diane: I think that's enough for Shigure.. next.. Kyoooooo... DANCING INSPECTIONS!

Kyou: WHA?

Jenny: DO THE KITTY DANCE!

Kyou: What? No!

Jenny: Do it.. Or the penguin gets it.. -penguin as hostage-

MaryAnn: Do it Kyo! I'm too young to die!

Kyou: Noooo MaryAnn Noooo!

Jenny: I know about your secret relationship...

Tohru: What? -slap-

Kyou: Ow.

Tohru: -walks away-

Kyou: OKAY! I'LL DO IT!

Kyou: Catz.. I'm a Kitty cat! And I dance dance dance and I dance dance dance! Catz.. I'm a Kitty cat! And I dance dance dance and I dance dance dance!Catz.. I'm a Kitty cat! And I dance dance dance and I dance dance dance! Catz are bounnnccciiiiiiiiingggggggggggggg! Catz are all bouncinggggggggggggggggggggg! Catz. I'm a kitty cat! And I meow meow meow and I meow meow meow Catz. I'm a kitty cat! And I meow meow meow and I meow meow meow!

Diane: FORGET IT! IT'S TOO HORRID!

Hatori: AHHH I'M BLIND IN MY LEFT EYE!

Jenny: Oh yeah.. I invited Thierr--

Thi: S.T.A.RRRRRR.SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.! (And if you don't know what S.T.A.R.S. Is. YOU SHAMEFUL PEOPLE!)-bursts in with a chainsaw- WHERE BE THE ZOMBIES!

Jenny: THERE! -points at Kyou- BEWARE THE ZOMBEH'S ORANGE-HAIR-INESS!

Thierry: RAHHHHH! -about to hit Kyo turns and shoots Jenny with a rocket launcher- I'M NOT STUPID, YOU! ZOMBIES DON'T HAVE SUCH SPARKLY SHINEY LUCHIOUS HAIR! Whaddya do, Kyo? Wash yer hair 20 million times a day...?

Kyou: -.-'

Diane: Fwa.. NOW TIME FOR YUKI!

Jenny: CHEESE INSPECTION!

Thi: YOU -points to Shigure- GET ME A SAMMICH!

Shigure: WHAT'S A SAMMI--

Thi: -whack with Mace- GET MY GODDEERM SANDWICH!

Shigure: FINE -bark-

Jenny: Okay.. Time for the Cheese inspections.. -grabs cheese and stuff it in Yuki's mouth- EAT IT! EAT IT! EAT IT! EAT IT! EAT IT! EAT IT! EAT IT! EAT IT! EAT IT! EAT IT! EAT IT! EAT IT!

Yuki: -turns green..then blue..then purple.. then red.. then green again.. then orange..then raindddbowww.. THEN SKITTLES GASPUH!-

Jenny: WHAT'S SO WRONG WITH GOAT CHEESEE! YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH GOAT CHEESE? THEN EAT THIS GOAT! -shoves it into his mouth-

Yuki: -swallow-

-five seconds later-

Yuki: Baaaa..

Diane: OMGZQH! Yuki talks GOAT LANGUAGE!

Yuki: Hola Como estas..

Jenny: OMGQHV HE'S SPEAKING FRENCH!

Diane: I THOUGHT THAT WAS MONGOLIAN!

Thierry: -punches Diane and Jen in the back of their crazy heads- WHAT ARE YOU BLONDES? OF COURSE HE'S SPEAKING NORWEIGEN! HE NEEDS A DOCTOR! GOOD THING THERE'S NONE HERE -knocks out Hatori-

Momiji: Oh nuuz! You knocked Hatori!

Thi: QUIET BUNNY-BOY! WHERE'S MY SANDWICH!

Shigure: -holds up sandwich- don't kill me...

Thierry: -looks at it- I hate mustard.

-silence-

Thi: OH MY GAD! I JUST ORDERED A DOG AROUND! AHHHHHHHG!

Shigure: -thinks- animal cruelty... . TT.TT

Diane and Thierry: Oh yeah.. Where'd Jenny go?

Jenny: -on Ebay after stealing stuff from the Sohma house-

Typing:

Kyou's Pink Boxers Price: 1 millionz munny

Love Note to Yuki; From Kyou: 10 million gil

Shigure's hentai junk Price: 5 million berries (If you do not know where these are from... Go perform open-heart surgery on yourself with a sledgehammer.)

Jenny: Why does Kyou have pink boxers..with penguins on it?

Kyou: Shush.. I don't have a obsession with penguins.. I don't think penguins are sexy.. -gets his pink penguin diary-

Thierry: -eats diary- Chomp. (Yes, without the "!")

Kyo: GODAMMIT! THAT HAD ALL MY PENGUIN RELATED HENTAI!

Thierry: ... -throws up- AUUGH, **GOD**!

Jenny: OMGQZV ! We're mizzing Yami no Matsuei! WE'RE MISSING THE EPISODE WITH WHORIYA AND TATSUMI! (If you don't know what Yami No Matsuei is, I pity you. Thierry: I don't. I'll just strangle you with a chainsaw. Jenny: Use your eeMAAAAGINAATION.. yo)

Jenny,Diane,Thierry: -grabs Shigure- SHIGURE SKIIDOS, WE CAN TOO! -throws him into TV-

Jenny, Diane, Thierry: BYE GUYYS! -jumps in-

-end of chapter one-

Authoress' Notes:

Thi: How the HELL did you get me into doing one of these stupid things thatI totally despise...?

Jenny: USE YOUR EEEMAAAGI--

Thi: -PUNCH- I'll tell YOU when i had enough of this stuff that looks strangely like alcohol... -strawberry "daquiri" Sobe thing...-

Diane: it's because we're sugar-high..yo.

Jenny: SUP HOMIES WE DID THIS CUZ WE WER BORD YO -starts rapping- Ghost Ride the Whip, Ghost Ride the Whip, Put yer stunner shades on! Put yer stunnah shadez aun! -al gramah skillz gawn-

Thi: fer the love of... long silence... Jen's nuu puppy, Tatsumi.

Jenny: TATSUMI MY PUPPIE! -all grammer skills back..yo-

THE END..for now...(By the way, none of us are interested in rap.. So rap is crap..which is crap without a C..yo)


	2. Chapter 2

**Crazy Days With Jenny and Diane and Thierry**

**Chapter 2: Um..Hooplah? O.O**

Diane: Hellu! Since the inspections are done, now it's time for.. er..uh.. Jenny? What time is it? O.O

Jenny: PEAANUT BUTTAH JELLAY TIME! PEAANUT BUTTAH JELLAY TIME!

Diane: -smack- Moving onnn... Now.. it's time to visit everyone at the main house.. FOR MORE INSPECTIONS!

-bwahaha-

Jenny: -smack-

Diane: . Okay now OFF TO THE MAIN HOUSE!

-at the main house-

Jenny: Hey.. How'd we get here in like 3 seconds? -GASPUH-

Diane: Let's imagine we got here on flying kangaroos (yo)..

Jenny: Wait.. Kangaroos don't fly.. .

Diane: But potatoes dooh.

Jenny: You're RIGHT! omgzyx Okay now to start with the calm, serious, and.. CHOCOLATE MILK INSPECTIONS! -grabs Haru- GIMMEE CHOCOLATE MILKK! yo

Haru: What? -moo- Nuuu -moo- Nuuuuuu -moo-

Jenny: Nowww... -feeds him chocolate syrup hersheys yo- GIMMEE FRESH CHOCOLATE MILKK! yo -then paints him brown- GIMMEE CHOCOLATE MILK! Happy Californian Chocolate Milk cows give happy chocolate californian MILK!

Haru: They do? O.O ...-moo-

Jenny: OF COURSE THEY DO! smack Now... -grabs bucket and in a farm suit- I'm readyyyy!

-pause-

-five seconds later-

Jenny: -slowly grabs Haru..and... shakes him to death- MILK SHAKE MILK SHAKE MILK SHAKEE! -yay me! yo- Now.. -after shaking Haru to death and squishing him to get the milk shake.. I mean.. Happy Californian Chocolate Milk Shake out..-

Now.. FINAL INSPECTION.. SINGING INSPECTIONS! SING THE MILKSHAKE SONG!

Haru: Wha? -moo-

Jenny: -turns on hip-hop music- SINGGGG THE MILKSHAKE SONG!

Haru: uhh... My milk shake bring all the cows to the pasture... and they're like, it's better than yors -moo-.. Dang right, it's better than yors -moo- I can teach you, but ah have ta charge... ...-moo- yo

Jenny: IT'S THE ZODIAC IDOL YO!

Everyone: -blink-

Jenny: THAT'S RIGHT! Everyone in the zodiac must sing! bwahaha

Diane: O.O That's not part of the script!

Jenny: -slap- SCRIPTS AH FO YELLO BELLAYS! -grabs karaoke machine- NOW THIS ZODIAC IDOL! Hosted by.. None other than.. RUBBER DUCKY-CHAN!

Rubber Ducky-Chan: -squeak-

Jenny: RUBBER DUCKY-CHAN SAYs KYOU HAS BEEN KICKED OFF BECAUSE OF HIS HORRID SINGING OF THE KITTY CAT DANCE!

Kyo: Cats are bouuuuunnnccciiiiiiiiiiiiiingggg! Cats are all bouncccinnggg---

Everyone: BOOOOOO! yo -throws citrus at him- CITRUS CITRUS CITRUS CITRUS!

Rubber Ducky Chan: After taking a 5-second lesson on english, now I can host the Zodiac Idol! squeak Now.. First off.. AKITOO!

Akito: Uh? Whoo? huhh? Hatori how'd I get here! AND WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BUBBLE BATH? . YOU ALL ARE GOING TO HELL! -yo-

Rubber Ducky-Chan: DISQUALIFICATION! -squeak- yoooo... Next uppp.. THE MABUDACHI TRIO! Singing, WHICH MABUDACHI TRIO BOY IS GAY!

Shigure: Yeaaah. We are... on fire...

Ayame: We have... desires...

Hatori: -dully- but one.. is THAT WAY..

Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori: One Mabudachi Trio boy is GAY!

Ayame: But we..don't want to be mean..

Hatori: Since now he's.. er.. -read's lyrics- a queen..

Shigure: DON'T ASK PLEASE.

Shigure, Ayame and Hatori: WHICH MABUDACHI TRIO BOY IS GAY!

Shigure: Tell me whoooooooo...

Ayame and Hatori: Ain't sayin' that it's Shiguuureee...

Ayame: Tell me whooooo..

Shigure and Hatori: Ain't sayin that it's Ayameee...

Hatori: Tell me whoo..

Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori: I neva wanna herr ya sayyyyyy... Which Mabudachi Trio BOY is GAY..

Ayame: Now I can see him.. He's in womens clothess... and he don't iud..

Shigure and Hatori: Yeaaa..yo

Ayame and Hatori: He likes cave men... he's playing croquet.. Shigure is peeekineseeeeeee

Shigure: WHAT!

Ayame: -continues- He is...

Hatori: On fire..

Shigure: His back.. all scaleey

Hatori: HEY! .

Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori: Won't say.. Won't say.. Won't say.. WHO'S GAY!

Shigure: -in a Jesse McCartney Voice- HE'S ALWAYS SAYYYYIN'!

Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori: Ain't.. nothin but a butt-achee.. Ain't.. nothing but a fruit cake...

Shigure and Hatori: Don't wanna hear you sayyyy..

Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori: Which Mabudachi Trio Boy is gay?

Shigure: Tell me who!

Ayame and Hatori: Ain't sayin' that it's Yuuuki!

Yuki: I'M NOT EVEN IN YOUR GROUP!

Shigure: Tell me who!

Ayame and Hatori: AIN'T SAYIN' THAT IT'S TOHRU!

Tohru: looks up clueless Huh? Who? Wah? O.O

Shigure: Tell me who!

Shigure, Ayame, Hatori: He's botherinnnn' Yuuuuki...

Ayame: heeeyyyyyy.. TT-TT

Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori: Whichhhh Mabudachi Trio BOY is GAY!

Okay... We're ALL gay..

Everyone: O.O oh nuz gaspoo!

Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori: Yo

Everyone: HIDE FROM THEIR GAYNESS! -duck-

Jenny: EMBRACE THEIR GAYNESS! -kick-

Everyone: That's not embracing!

Jenny: -puts on counselling suit- NOW IT IS! NOW IT'S TIME FOR SHOCK THERAPY!

Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori: Nuuuuuuuuu! -whateva sound hot gay guys make-

Jenny: COME BACKKKK! -runs after them-

Rubber Ducky-Chan: Well the Mabudachi Trio did a GREAT job! TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR YUKI AND a SURPRISE GUEST.. KYO! singin' with HARU! yo -squeak-

Kyo: I THOUGHT I WAS DISQUALIFIED!

Rubber Ducky-Chan: NOW YOU AREN"T! -squeak-

-end of chapter-

**Author's notes(yo)**

**Jenny: HOOOPLAAHHH!**

**Diane: O.O Um.. Chapter 3 coming..soon.. to a PIE near you! yo**

**Jenny: Sorreh for having the characters OOC dere, but OH WELLZ! THIS IS OUR FAN FIC! ANYTHING CAN HAPPENZZZ! If we use our eeeeMAGGGIN-**

**Thierry: -pops up- -smack-**

**Jenny: Wahhhh.. . **


	3. WINTER FRESH!

**Crazy Days With Jenny and Diane and Thierry!**

**Chapter 3: Winter Fresh! Freshin Up Yo Life!**(-cough cough- Best title ever)

Rubber Ducky-Chan: We're BACK with ZODIAC IDOL! Woooooooooooo!

Audience: ...

Crickets: -chirp- yo

Rubber Ducky-Chan: ummm... -squeak-

Audience: ……

Thi-not-an-erry: -.- pulls out two .44 magnums And this is why I enjoy this job. evil smile shoots 4 front row seaters

Audience: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Rubber Ducky-Chan: -thumbs up Naruto style- NOWWW... Here's YUCKY!

Yuki: -backstage- IT'S YUKI!

Rubber Ducky-Chan: WHATEVER!

Jenny: -gives Yuki the lyrics- SING THIS!

Yuki: What? WHY?

Jenny: Or else you'll have the CHEESE inspections again! -holds up goat and points at it- ...I have a GIRAFFE... A GIRAFFE! A GIRAFFE I TELLZ YA!

Yuki: O.O -goes onto stage-

Jenny: YOU FORGOT THIS! -throws a blonde wig at him. Then Brown wig-

Yuki: -puts on brown wig- HI BARBIE! -puts on blonde wig- HI KEN! -puts on Brown wig- WANA GO FOR A RIDE? -puts on blonde wig- SURE KEN! -puts on brown wig- JUMP IN!

I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world Life in plastic, it´s fantastic.

you can brush my hair, -brush hair brush hair-

undress me everywhere.! -starts stripping-

Everyone: AHHHHH!

Yuki: Imagination, that is your creation.

Come on Barbie, let´s go party! -throws confetti-

Kyo: WOOOOOOOOO!

Everyone: O.O

Kyo: What? STOP STARING AT ME! -goes emo- JUST BECAUSE I'M BEAUTIFUL YOU DON'T HAVE TO STARE AT ME OKAY? -sob then beats everyone up for no apparent reason-

(Jenny: Yaa We totally went OOC huh Diane?

Diane: Toootally.. Let's skip Yuki's song because he's so good at what he does

Jenny: Because he's gay?

Diane: Yes..

Jenny: Oh GASPOO!

Thi: Fer the love of gad, why does EVERY boy in an anime have to be gay (it's so damn annoying rr…..) Tell me, TELL ME!

Diane: okay.. Let's get this Authors note over withhh)

Rubber Ducky-Chan: YUCKY WAS GREAT!

Kyo: IT'S YUKI! -punch-

Everyone: OH GASPOO YOU PUNCHED RUBBER DUCKYY-CHAN!

Rubber Ducky-Chan: -turns green- RUBBER DUCKY-CHAN -cough- I mean HULK ANGRY! -turns huge like I mean HUGE like omgzqs- -stomps on Kyo -

Everyone: omgzxq that's awesome!

Jenny: IT'S TIME FOR WINTERFRESH! Strut yor STUFF! -grabs Kureno- I SAID STRUT!

Kureno: -blink- Be.. like a.. Peacock?

Jenny: No.. No.. Peacock uglay..

Kureno: Be like a chicken?

Jenny: -norweigen accent- Yaaa Be a like CHEEKEN.

Kureno: -chicken dance- I DUN WANNA BE AH RUBBER DUCKY I DUN WANNA BE A PEACOCK SO I STRUT MY STUFF STUFF STUFF STUFF STUFF!

Jenny: -kick- CHICKEN INSPECTION WITH GRAVY!

Rubber Ducky-Chan: But it's still Zodiac Idol! -squeak-

Jenny: Oh yaaa... KYO! HARU! SINNNG! the Chicken inspection shall be delayed until NEXT CHAPTER fwahaha

Kyo and Haru: -on teh stage wearing Prisoner uniform.. yaa..yaa... like those black and white ones...-

Kyo: Bad boys bad boys!

Haru: Whatcha gunna dooh! Whatcha gunna dooh!

Kyo and Haru: WHEN THEY COME FOR YOU!

Shigure: -in police officer suit..yaa..yaa.. like those..er..umm..BLUE ONES...- YOU'RE UNDER ARREST! For.. NOT BEING A MABUDACHI TRIO FAN!

Everyone: Uhh.. O.O -puts on "We Love the Mabudachi Trio" gear on-

Haru: EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF! -throws Kyo at Shigure-

Kyo: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! -screams like a girl..yaa..yaa.. like err..um.. Timmy Turner's dad-

Everyone: -balink-

Rubber Ducky-Chan: NOW IT'S TIME FOR JENNY'S SONG! THE ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN!

Jenny: -has puppets of every character in Furuba and starts singing-

**(Author's Note: Read the Original name and then the name in paranthesis next to it and read the lyrics.. Definately will give you a laugh. READ ALL OF IT!)**

Old Godzilla **(Akito)** was hopping around  
Tokyo City like a big playground  
When suddenly Batman **(Tohru)** burst from the shade  
And hit Godzilla**(Akito)** with a Bat Grenade  
Godzilla**(Akito)** got pissed and began to attack  
But didn't expect to be blocked by Shaq **(Rin)  
**Who proceeded to open up a can of Shaq Fu **(Rin fu)  
**When Aaron Carter**(Shigure) **came out of the blue

And he started beating up Shaquille O'Neal **(Rin o' neal)**  
Then they both got flattened by the Batmobile **(Tohru mobile)  
**But before it could make it back to the Batcave **(Tohrucave)  
**Abraham Lincoln **(Momiji Lincoln)** popped out of his grave  
And took an AK47 out from under his hat  
And blew Batman**(Tohru)** away with a rat-a-tat-tat  
But he ran out of bullets and he ran away  
Because Optimus Prime**(Ayame)** came to save the day

This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny  
Good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see  
And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be  
This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny

Godzilla**(Akito)** took a bite out of Optimus Prime**(Ayame)**  
Like Scruff McGruff**(Shigure)** took a bite out of crime  
And then Shaq**(Rin)** came back covered in a tire track  
But Jackie Chan**(Yuki)** jumped out and landed on his back  
And Batman**(Tohru)** was injured, and trying to get steady  
When Abraham Lincoln**(Momiji)** came back with a machete  
But suddenly something caught his leg and he tripped  
Indiana Jones**(Kureno)** took him out with his whip

Then he saw Godzilla**(Akito)** sneaking up from behind  
And he reached for his gun which he just couldn't find  
'Cause Batman**(Tohru)** stole it and he shot and he missed  
And Jackie Chan**(Yuki)** deflected it with his fist  
Then he jumped in the air and did a summersault  
While Abraham Lincoln**(Momiji)** tried to pole vault  
Onto Optimus Prime**(Ayame)**, but they collided in the air  
Then they both got hit by a Care Bear**(Kyo..YAY KYO! CAREBEAR!)** Stare, oooh

This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny  
Good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see  
And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be  
This is the Ultimate Showdown...

Angels sang out in immaculate chorus  
Down from the heavens descended Chuck Norris**(Haru)**  
Who deliver a kick which could shatter bones  
Into the crotch of Indiana Jones**(Kureno)**  
Who fell over on the ground, writhing in pain  
As Batman**(Tohru)** turned back into Bruce Wayne**(Tohru Wayne)**  
But Chuck saw through his clever disguise  
And he crushed Batman's**(Tohru)** head in between his thighs

Then Gandalf the Grey**(Kisa)** and Gandalf the White**(Hiro)** and  
"Monty Python**(Kagura)** and the Holy Grail"'s Black Knight**(Ritsu)** and  
Benito Mussolini**(Uo)** and The Blue Meanie**(Hanajeenie the Blue Meanie)** and  
Cowboy Curtis**(Yuki FanClub Girl 1)** and Jambi the Genie**(Ritsu's Mom)**  
Robocop**(Kana)**, the Terminator**(ELMO!)**, Captain Kirk**(Mayuki Shiraki..their TEACHER!) **and Darth Vader**(Kazuma)**  
Lo Pan**(Mitchan)**, Superman**(NARUTO!)**, every single Power Ranger**(Many Sides of Haru.. White Haru, Black Haru, Pink Haru, Yellow Haru, Green Haru, And RAINDDBOW HARU!)**  
Bill S. Preston**(Bob..yes..bob)** and Theodore Logan**(MOTOKO!)**,  
Spock**(KAKASHI!)**, The Rock**(A Real Rock..)**, Doc Ock**(Peacock)**, and Hulk Hogan**(RUBBER DUCKY-CHAN!)**  
All came out of no where lightning fast  
and they kicked Chuck Norris**(Haru)** in his cowboy ass  
It was the bloodiest battle the world ever saw  
With civilians looking on total awe

And the fight raged on for a century  
Many lives were claimed, but eventually  
The champion stood, the rest saw their better:  
Mr. Rogers**(Hatori shall be Mr. Rogers!) ** in a bloodstained sweater

This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny  
Good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see  
And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be  
This is the Ultimate Showdown...  
This is the Ultimate Showdown...  
This is the Ultimate Showdown...  
Of Ultimate Destiny

Rubber Ducky-Chan: WAY TO GO! Now wait til next time for Diane's song! BYEE!

-end-

**Author's Note... again: **

**Jenny: WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT US TO SAY? TT-TT**

**Diane: Hopefully you liked the song! THAT'S ALL FOLKS!**

**Thi: The pho? You just Haru'ed Chuck Norris because you are overly infatuated with him, Jenny --**

**Jenny: Well, he's special and he's hott and I shall be the next Chuck Norris**

**Thi: Eww**


	4. join the dark side bonus by jen

**CRAZY DAYS WITH JENNY, DIANE And thierry ((bonus chap by jenny))**

Authors note -cough- i mean jenny's note

Jenny: hey this chap my friends did not help me write and is my randomness at work! yes mwahahahahahah yo! allucard and haru are smexy cause i said so! so now heres my bonus chap! ((im bringing yo to a new level yo))

Disclamer: the sexy ruler of cows formally known as hatsuharu sohma is not mine an is from a vary cool person called **sora! **

**Bonus chap #1 Join the dark side... we have donuts on wensdays! D**

Jenny: i wonder if the movie cats and dogs is true lets find out! HEY SHIGURE KYO DISTROYED ALL YOUR PERVY BOOKS I SUGGEST YOU START A WAR!

Shigure: -runs in- what -in a commando suit like the hott war kind for buff dudes yaaa- WHAT! -grabs carrot and chews it- THIS MEANS WARR! Come my fellow dogs CHAAAAAAAAAAARGE! -hundreds of dogs folow shigure as they jump kyo-

Kyo: AHHHHHHHHH DAAAAAAMN! -an hour of getting bitten by ravonis beagels- Shigure you should have joind the cat side when you had a chance -evil smile- i mr. Tinkelstine -yes like the movie mwahahahaha- shall have the ninja cats attack! -siamese cats appear out of no ware playing the tmnt theme song i mean tmnc theme yo- mahahahahah! besides the cat side has free donuts on wensdays!

Shigure: Gasp-o noo! -bark- wait are they jelly filled?

Kyo i mean Mr. tinkelstine: Yes mwahahaha -cough, crusafiction, then death, and reseraction- yes i Dr. evil shall win -grabs yuki and uses him as his bald kitty thing ..yo-

Jenny: omg! kyos jesuse! go jesuse! gasp-o an' i thought you were mr.tinkelstine! gasp-o

Kyo i mean dr.evil: yes im also known as -takes off mask- bobo-bo-bobobo

Shigure: o ya well im puts on red cape im krypto the super dog! BEWARE!

Jenny: wait is'nt krypto the super dawg a white dawg?

Shigure: RACEST! yo just cause im a black dawg yo!

Jenny: -crys- im not racest TT-TT

Narrator: -deep voice like the cermacal guys who say one man one whatever and yaa- who shall win? kyo..shigure or Haru?

Jenny: haha beware (( to the best author eva to write funny crap Sore-chan what im about to say is one of your brillent ideas)) The sexy ruler of the cows formally known as hatsuharu sohma! mwhahahahahaha!

Kyo and shigure: O.O

Haru: finally i found you narrator! i've been looking all over for you in the old story intervews with the sohmas by jenny! 

Narrator: gasp-o! nooo!

Haru: now lets see whats under your mask! -rips off hockey mask yo-

Everyone: Gaspeyryh! its akito!

Akito: who say im akito -takes off another mask-

Everyone: Gasperjhg its haru!

Haru: its me O.O

Hru: who says its haru -takes of yet another mask yoyoyoyo-

Everyone: Gasphkhkh its mr.rogers!

Mr.rogers: who says i-

HAru: Thats it don't want to know anymore! -storms off-

Jenny: where is this bonus chap going?

Narrator: the world may never know!

Jenny: -.-'

the end?

Narrator: -takes off mask-

Some rondom guy: omg its-its-its my mom...

Narrator: im not your mother! im-im-im ayame! mwahahahaha! yo

Some random guy: O.O

jenny note's

yup im wierd i have no soul i ate my soul! it was salty

i yes please review so that we can know if we should continue our random story plus it makes us happy to know what you guys think! correct us! Tell us what was funny! even say why you didn't liked it! ether way we want to know! so please tell us!


End file.
